The Grey Blur
by Ace The Ninja
Summary: A runaway hedgehog with super speed and strength would always lash out at everyone that told him wrong. Six years later he meets Sonic The Hedgehog and learns what it means to be a hero.


The Grey Blur

Coil the Hedgehog was like any other being that lived on Mobius, except that he had a very bad childhood that would only make his life worse. Coil is a grey hedgehog that usually wears gloves and shoes that are both red, black, and white.

During his years as a child, Coil had a short temper that would put a strain on his social life with his friends and his own parents. He also had a tedency to sleep every chance he got. Coil's temper throughout the years worsened when school bullies would thwart him and pick on him by making fun of how big his nose was as he would lash out on anyone who misjudge him or tell him wrong.

Now at age fifteen, Coil now lives on the streets as he couldn't take being being treated as an outcast any longer. We find Coil now walking down a sidewalk with virtually almost no one but him was walking.

" _Where did everyone go, its not like that I have things do to but just wander around at an inch of my own freaking life!", _Coil whispered loudly to himself as he came across an alleyway dumpster and decided to sleep in it. _" Well I guess I could catch a few z's", _Coil chuckled slightly as he dove in to the dumpster and immediatley after that he was already asleep. Coil then started dreaming about the first time he lashed out on the school bully.

**Flashback: Six years ago**

A tall red hedgehog with a smirk on his face walked right up to an eight year old Coil the Hedgehog who was playing in the sandbox. The tall hedgehog kicked the sand in Coils face as Coil started tearing up.

" _Ooh did I make the little baby cry", _the bully mocked.

" _Would you please just leave me alone Turner"_, Coil begged as Turner and other classmates laughed at Coil being humiliated. Turner then pointed at Coils nose.

" _Okay I'm sorry, sorry that you have a nose as big as my moms butt", _Turner continued to deduce the poor kid as Coil then got up and had an infuriated look at Turner.

" _Say that again, I dare you", _Coil muttered in a dark tone as Turner looked unphased as he rolled his eyes.

" _You heard me I said that you-", _Turner was cut off by an angry Coil who started choking Turner and lifted him up from the ground like he was nothing. Coil then released his grip on Turner as he then punched Turner square in the face with the other students running in fear. Coil then grabbed Turner by the collar of his shirt as Turner was now in fear of Coil.

" _Let me tell you this Turner, I have had it up to here with your crap and if you even ever DARE to insult me again like you have been doing for the past four months, I'll send you home in the back of an ambulance on the way to a hospital, now do we understand each other",_ Coil threatned as Turner nodded as Coil let Turner go as he started running like the wind to the school building inside. Coil just stood there in the middle of the playground even stunned himself at the events that just transpired as he was unaware that is could come back to haunt him in the long run.

**Flashback ended**

As Coil woke up from his nap he noticed that he felt different. Like an unknown source was surging through his body and that he felt stronger like he could punch through a wall.

" _Well this is new I never felt this kind of power before", _Coil said astonished as out of nowhere he sped from the dumpster with ease. "_ What in the world did I just do", _Coil muttered as he just stood there dumbfounded as he has superhuman speed. As he stood there a bunch of red and black robots made their way towards Coil when he turned around. Coil then unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks with great velocity about one or two robots were thrown in midair.

" _Well I guess that I have the strength of a brute but how did this happen", _Coild asked himself as he started sprinting towards a safer location.

As Coil came to a sudden stop he looked on to see a blue hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog fighting a huge mecha robot being controlled by a fat man with a mustache bigger than his face in a floating pod known as .

" _Give up hedgehog you eill not best me this time", _ boasted as his robot started releasing lazers with Sonic dodging every one of them. " _C'mon eggbrain you gotta do better than that", _ Sonic taunted as he smirked at Eggman.

" _If you think that your so smart then try out these HOMING MISSILES", _Eggman retorted as he pressed a button from his remote for his robot to shoot two missiles out from its hands.

" _That must be guy who has been sending those robots on the town and after me", _Coil said to himself behind a bush he hid in earlier. Meanwhile Sonic was getting chased by missiles as he started darting in every direction to out maneauver the missiles. Sonic then came across a tree as he wall flipped on the tree while the missiles exploded onto the tree casuing it to tumble down.

" _I've got to help that hedgehog no matter what, even if it kills me"_, Coil muttered as he leapt out of the bush and ran towards the giant robot and punched the robot with all his might causing one of its feet to break. "_Who in the world are you, get away from my robot if you plan on still exsisting in this world",_ shouted Eggman as he mistakenly threw the remote at Coil while he was still shouting.

This distraction gave Sonic all the time he needed as he spin dashed in the middle of the robot giant when at the same time he was uppercutted by Coil and sent flying up into the sky.

" _**YOU HAVENT HEARD THE LAST OF ME HEDGEHOGS**__",_ Eggman shouted way up into the sky and then dissapeared.

Coil looked up into the sky chuckling slightly when Sonic came in front of him confident as usual.

" _Thanks for helping me kick Egghead's butt", _Sonic said with a smirk as he extended his hand towards Coil.

" _I'm Sonic the Hedgehog whats your name", _Sonic asked.

" _Names Coil, Coil the Hedgehog", _Coil said gruffly as he shook Sonic's hand.


End file.
